


Bad Timing

by cloud_berries



Series: Kwami Swaps [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused kids, Fox!Marinette, Ladybug!Alya, Not Again, adrien is in panic mode, alya might be having an existential crisis, marinette didn’t want this, please help them, they’re all very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_berries/pseuds/cloud_berries
Summary: Alya makes a decision that seemed pretty good. Marinette is stressing out. Adrien is just really confused.( based on an au by @lunian over on tumblr, and another post by @halfwaytothestart )





	Bad Timing

Alya knew she’d have to think fast when it came to this akuma. Mystifier, as she called herself, was an odd one- a girl from another class in their school who Chloé had utterly shattered the self esteem of. She’d been akumatized and given the ability to enchant any misfortunate soul with little more than a wink- a wink which shot out a little, glittering heart. 

Chat was up close with the akuma, trying to hold her back as she attempted to knock him down with the hot, neon pink mirror held tightly in her hand. She’d need to be distracted somehow, and Alya was hanging back trying to think of what exactly to do.

“ Hey, Harmonia? “ the black cat’s voice cut into her trail of thoughts, attention falling back to the stalemate he was currently caught in. “ Maybe we could just do with a little luck over here? “

“ Whaddya know? You came up with a good idea! “ the two were a far more battle-reliant pair, but Chat was aware of the fact that the Lucky Charm was extremely effective. He had worked beside the first Ladybug for the short time she had been around, after all. 

That Ladybug had decided to bestow the earrings upon Alya, though- and who would she be to say no to an offer like that whilst Paris was in such danger?

“ Lucky Charm! “

The flurry of ladybugs swarmed together, forming into a red and black-spotted candle, which fell gracefully from the air and into her hands. What good would a candle be against Mystifier? Unless..

That was it!

“ I hope you can keep her busy, kitty! “ she swung her yoyo carelessly toward a rooftop, preparing to glide along to her destination. The Lucky Charm knew what was best. “ I’ll be right back- just buy me some time to get here again! “

She was gone before he could respond, snapping his head away from the crazed akuma as she wailed about how he should adore her. “ Hope my luck can finally kick in and make that round-trip quick.. “

And now, he was desperate to hope that it would be. Adrien honestly wasn’t sure how long he could hold Mystifier off for.

———

Nimble yet heavy steps came echoing into the elderly man’s hallway, Wyazz almost jumping at the abrupt noise of the door slamming open. He looked up from his tea, seeing the candidate Marinette had chosen as Ladybug- Alya Césaire- standing stoically. Despite her clear tensity, she seemed mildly exhausted, mostl likely from running here after her five minutes were up.

“ Master Fu, you know how you mentioned those other miraculouses from the spellbook? “ a sheepish smile slipped onto her face, one he felt she had developed from time with Tikki (said kwami was hovering just behind her, a gentle kindness all to be read from her expression). “ I think I might just _maybe_ need one. “

He stood calmly, ambling toward the miraculous box, hidden away by the disguise of a gramophone. “ The time has come again for the need of another. “ pressing three of the buttons the engraved dragons defended, the miracle box rose up from inside. Fu lifted it from it’s position and placed it quickly onto the floor, shifting it to face Alya and opening the extravagant container.

Two miraculouses were placed in the petals that surrounded the empty red-and-black yin-yang, the three others having been removed or stolen from the box. Twelve others came out of hiding from their positions, lining the sides of the box in vertical rows of one or two. Each was a specific colour, and she let her gaze wonder over each and every piece of jewellery in the box, along with the symbols beside them.

“ Alya Césaire, you must choose an ally you can trust in this binding time to aid you in battle. “ there were so many options. The purple anklet with the paw seemed tempting, but who was there she could trust it to? Besides, Alya needed someone who could distract Mystifier- another cat just wouldn’t do. “ After the mission is complete, the miraculous must be returned to me; it is too dangerous to have so many miraculouses active at once at this time. “

She held her chin in her hand, looking to the two miraculouses on the upper level of the box: the fox and the bee. “ What do these two do? “

“ The fox grants a mastery of illusions to confuse the enemy and distract from afar. The bee, however, is an upfront fighter that allows for the power of submission to be activated. “ he looked directly into her curious eyes, a steadfast gaze against a youthful one. “ Choose wisely, Alya. “

Her hand drifted over the bee, fingers circling the hairpin before she came to her final decision. The necklace of the fox was now within her hand, and she could think of exactly who would be perfect for the power of illusion. “ I know who’s just right for this one! I’ll be back in no time! “

Before he had a chance to question her, the girl had slipped away into the hall, yelling out ‘ Spots on! ‘ as she thundered outside. Wyazz sat stock still on his shoulder, seemingly confused by the entire ordeal.

“ Do you think she’ll make the right decision, master? “

“ We’ll.. wait and see, Wyazz. “

This could end _very_ badly.

———

Marinette never expected any of her days to go normally after the first akuma attack and the rampaging bug-mouse that had invaded her room. Surprisingly, this one was going kind of well over all: akuma attack, she gets away, Alya disappears to transform, and Chloé runs manically away from the person she terrorised. C’est la vie.

She mostly ignored the wailing cries of the akuma’s victims as she jogged toward her home, the faint yet warm smell of fresh croissants welcoming her with open arms. Almost inside, Marinette let herself relax, arms unconsciously outstretching as she came closer to the door. Closer and closer-

Until she wasn’t getting closer, and her arms were spread out over a figure she recognised too well from sleepovers and school itself. 

“ Well, that’s an- interesting greeting to get! “ the upbeat voice Alya used when transformed into Harmonia burst into her ears, and Marinette quickly leapt away from the heroine.

“ Sorry! Sorry, Harmonia but.. “ she looked toward the school, hearing the commotion still occurring over there. “ Aren’t you supposed to be in there? Y’know, fighting the akuma with Chat Noir? “

“ Well, actually, I’m here for a reason! “ Marinette then noticed the decoratively engrave box Harmonia held within her grasp, and could’ve sworn all the blood had just drained from her face. This can’t be happening for the second time- not again. “ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Fox miraculous, which grants the power of illusion- “

Please, someone knock her out cold so she can escape this nightmare.

“ Uh- you sure I can do this? “ the taller girl huffed, holding out the box containing the necklace, fully on view for Marinette to take in once more. The earrings had been a weight she couldn’t bare- it was the reason she gave them to Alya. 

“ More than sure! We need your help, Marinette. So please- do this for Paris, because the world needs more heroes. “

If anyone asked later, she’d say it was only the puppy dog eyes that made her take the necklace and become Vulpin Ambre. Not the idea of having another shot at the hero duty- another chance to not fail Paris like she had before.

Definitely not that.

———

Seeing another akuma upfront set off every little doubt Marinette could have built up once more. She may not be Ladybug anymore, but that doesn’t mean she lacks the ability to screw up anymore. 

Chat Noir had proven himself as an excellent hero, able to hold his own in a fight and even work out how to take out the akuma (from what she heard, at least) from time to time. He was far better than her, able to withstand the mistake they made earlier and keep powering through.

God, she was a failure.

“ Marinette? Are you okay? “ Harmonia was looking upon the girl with genuine care, watching the ears upon her costume flick downward in what Marinette guessed was reaction to her upset mood. 

She wasn’t cut out to do this again- she already failed once.

“ I don’t think I can do this, Harmonia. “

A gentle hand fell onto her shoulder, fingers pressing lightly into her collarbone to grab her attention. Alya stood, smiling warmly at the new heroine with a pride she hadn’t seen on any other face.

“ Back when I was first starting out, I was just like you! I was a newbie, I didn’t know what I was doing and Chat Noir had to help me get everything down. “ she giggled at the memories of each training session they partook in. “ But knowing the last Ladybug believed in me? It really did help- reminded me that she thought I had the potential to be a superheroine of Paris. “

Marinette felt a warm feeling growing in her chest, unable to tell if it came from being proud of Alya or finally feeling confident in herself. “ And I chose you for a good reason! You have all the potential to be a great hero too! All the traits are there, so don’t let fear overcome them and break you down. Hell, I’m sure you would’ve made a great Ladybug too! “

She couldn’t help but to smile gratefully back at the ladybug-themed hero. “ Thanks, Al- Harmonia. “ thank all the stars out there Alya didn’t hear the near slip-up.

“ Hey you two! Mind if I could get some help over here?! “ the shout from Chat cut into their little bubble of conversation, remembering why exactly they were here. Harmonia grinned, laughing at the tomcat as she leapt from the roof. 

“ Sorry, Kitty! “

“ Nothing on it, Harmony! “

Marinette followed a little while after Alya, landing carefully onto the ground and studying the akuma. She felt the flute upon her back, taking it into her hand and trying to come up with a plan for the battle.

“ She needs a target to try and win over. Has she hit Chloé yet? “

“ Chloé’s hiding, but an illusion would work- “

Once again, Chat’s startled voice leapt into their conversation, this time leading to shared shock between the heroines. “ M-My lady? Is that you? “

Silence swept over the three teenagers like a blizzard over a lake, before Alya’s shocked voice and Chat’s panicked yells cut over Marinette’s silent curses. “ Marinette?? You’re- you were Ladybug?! “

“ Hold on, wHAT- THAT’S MARINETTE??! “

“ Oh, we are SO talking about this after we beat this damn akuma! “

“ I’M STILL CONFUSED- “

“ JUST HOLD HER OFF CHAT I’M BUSY YELLING! “

Oh, this is _soo_ not gonna go over well tomorrow at school.


End file.
